


19.

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka's first memory of Yazaki Aki came with the summer sky, along with the spots of water-darkened wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serkestic (InkWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serkestic+%28InkWitch%29).



_8._

The hem of her t-shirt flutters behind her with the motion – a small leap, her feet leaving the wooden dock. In the few milliseconds she was in the air, arms outstretched sideways, he sees a flare of brown hair, cascading around her as she jumps.

She enters the water with a splash, droplets flying against the sunlight. 

Nanase Haruka's first memory of Yazaki Aki came with the summer sky, along with the spots of water-darkened wood.

 

\-------

 

_14._

“Nanase-kun?” 

Haruka sees her in between sleepy blinks. A lock of hair falls forward from over her shoulder.

“I'm sorry for waking you up, but Tachibana-kun is calling for you.”

Aki straightens herself when she points at the door, no longer leaning towards him.

“Ah,” he says, rubbing at his eyes. “Thanks.”

 

\-------

 

_11._

Aki's hair is shorter, he notices. Cut just under her chin, curled inwards.

It's oddly interesting to watch, the way it hangs over her scarf, brushing the wool with every two steps she takes.

 

\-------

 

_12._

He jumps in, takes the plunge into icy cold river.

He remembers the scarf being white.

He wonders why he sees black instead.

 

\-------

 

_19._

Haruka finds her in the midst of a spring shower, under a blue umbrella, walking home from their university building. He never expects to see her again, at least not until a while, and definitely not in Tokyo

He runs without thinking, calling her name.

“Nanase-kun?” She turns, eyes wide with surprise.

Haruka nods, and looks away, to the puddle by their feet. He follows the ripples skittering across the surface, wonders where the sky in the reflection connects to. 

He feels the rain stop, sees Aki's arm from the corner of his eye.

A drop of water slides down the side of his face, her knuckles brush the tip of his ear. From under the umbrella, he sees her smile at him, their height differences something he had never really noticed before.

“You're going to catch a cold,” she says.

Curling his fingers around hers, he holds the umbrella above the both of them.

“It's no good if we both catch colds,” Haruka says.

Aki laughs, tucking her now wet hair behind her ear. It's long again, held neatly under her scarf.

“Let's walk to the station together, then.”


End file.
